familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animaniacs Guy
''Animaniacs Guy ''is a crossover episode between Family Guy and Animaniacs. Plot The Animaniacs main cast are taking a tour to Quahog and meet the Griffins. Meanwhile, Brian and Stewie go on an adventure with the Warners to stop Pinky and the Brain from destroying Quahog and taking over the world. Characters Family Guy * Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Lois Griffin (voiced by Alex Borstein) * Chris Griffin (voiced by Seth Green) * Meg Griffin (voiced by Mila Kunis) * Brian Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Stewie Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Cleveland Brown (voiced by Mike Henry) * Glenn Quagmire (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Joe Swanson (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Bonnie Swanson (voiced by Jennifer Tilly) * John Herbert Silverbird (voiced by Mike Henry) * Diana DeGlamour (voiced by Michelle Creber) * The Giant Chicken (non-speaking) Animaniacs * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) * Dr. Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) * Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Noah Schnapp) * Bobby (voiced by John Mariano) * Pesto (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Squit (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * The Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters) * Runt (voiced by Frank Welker) * Minerva Mink (voiced by Julie Brown) * Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille, cameo) * Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker, cameo) * Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker, cameo) * Baloney (voiced by Jeff Bennett, cameo) * Weed Memlo (voiced by Jeff Bennett, cameo) * Francis "Pip" Pumphandle (voiced by Ben Stein, cameo) Credits * Writers: TBA * Storyboard Artists: '''TBA * '''Directors: TBA Quotes Note: The language is censored in order to get a TV-PG rating and on fact, this also happened on the DVD version. Act 1 *"Hello, Warners. Welcome to Quahog. Name's Peter Griffin. How are you guys doing?" - Peter Griffin. Act 2 *Brian: Glenn.... Glenn Quagmire? Wha... Wow! What are you doin' here? *Glenn Quagmire: Oh. Hi, Brian. Just watching TV like everyone else. *Brian: Cool. Cool. Hey, is this your girlfriend? Hey, Diana DeGlamour. How you doin'? Is that new makeup I see? *Diana DeGlamour: Uh.... What? *Glenn Quagmire: She was maimed at the bowling alley, you douche! Do you know how long it took for me to talk those bullies out of it? *Diana DeGlamour: (starts crying as Quagmire began to comfort her.) *Brian Griffin: Oh. Oh, god! I-I didn't know! I'm, uh.....I'm so sorry. *Glenn Quagmire: Oh. Y-You're sorry? For what? Maybe you know about comforting her more than I do? Maybe I shouldn't about to attack you like a freaking lunatic at my own house?! *Brian: What? No! Come on. I don't know she was battered and bruised. *Glenn Quagmire: Who said anything about being battered and bruised? *Diana DeGlamour: Glenn. I'm scared. *Glenn Quagmire: (comforts Diana) Don't worry, honey. You're gonna be fine. Those bullies will never hurt you again. (Glenn comforts Diana. He turns to Brian) Get out of here, Brian. Just get out of here. *Diana DeGlamour: What? *Glenn Quagmire: (turns to Diana) Nothing, sweetie. Just having a little talk with our guest here. (turns to Brian again) Go......now. (Brian leaves) Act 3 *Peter Griffin: (when he and the Giant Chicken encounter each other again) You! Act 4 * Act 5 * "Oh my god! The lab mouse has got a gun!" - Meg Griffin. Act 6 * Transcript Trivia * Warner Bros. and Amblin Partners gave the rights to 20th Century Fox for using Animaniacs in the episode, but they are not involved in the production of the episode. *All of the original Animaniacs cast members, excluding Nathan Ruegger, return to reprise their roles for the Animaniacs characters in this crossover. *A classical instrumental version of the Family Guy theme done by the Animaniacs orchestra is heard over the end credits. Also, this version of the end credits is a modified version of the Animaniacs end credits sequence. Category:Animaniacs Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Family Guy